This invention relates to single lens reflex cameras, wherein light-receptive elements receive a portion of the light images from a pentagonal prism, and part of an exposure controlling circuit is mounted above the pentagonal prism.
It is known in single lens reflex cameras that, to receive light rays coming through an objective lens from an object for light measurement, one or two small prisms are bonded to the roof surfaces of a pentagonal prism, and light-receptive elements are fixedly mounted on the respective small prisms by using rings or the like, so that a portion of the image light rays focused on a focusing glass plate may be introduced into the light-receptive elements, and thus light measurement is effected while observing the image.
Such a method for attaching the light-receptive elements to the pentagonal prism, however, causes difficulty in positioning the light-receptive elements exactly on the small prisms. Furthermore, it has been almost impossible to place the light-receptive elements on the pentagonal prism so that they are removable. Moreover, the use of an electronic shutter requires an increase in the space occupied by the exposure controlling circuit relative to the camera casing. For this reason, the exposure controlling circuit has been housed both in the camera casing and in the finder casing.